Eva Coupeau
Eva Coupeau is a guest character in the television adaptation of Gossip Girl and the French love interest of Chuck Bass and a rival to Blair Waldorf in the fourth season of the show. Harry Potter actress Clemence Posey portrays Eva Coupeau. Creation and Casting Television Adaptation Season 4 Eva is introduced in the season premiere of the fourth season where Chuck flashbacks to scenes of his recovery and Eva tending to his wounds. When he wakes up, he slips off his embossed Bass ring and tells her that his name is Henry Prince when he glances at a copy of William Shakespeare's Henry V. He wakes up a kind reformed man with mild amnesia and haunted by memories of what he did in his past. Eva and Chuck arrive in Paris where Chuck finds work in a restaurant run by Eva's uncle. He purchases her a bouquet of flowers right after work, still shaken when he sees Blair right across the cobblestone streets of Paris sitting in the backseat of a car. When Serena searches for Chuck having found out that he is missing, Chuck resolves to turn his back on who he was before he hurt Blair and uses a part of his inheritance to leave for London with Eva. Serena difficultly persuades Blair to help her convince Chuck to return to Manhattan and to come to his senses. As Blair runs towards the terminal headed for London, she passes by Eva and asks Serena who was the woman that passed by and at the same time worried that she might be Chuck's previous lover. Chuck apologizes to Eva, who first assumed that he left with Blair the day before hoping that he returns home and bring some of his reformed nature with him. Chuck reveals his real name to her and proposes that she join him on his return to New York. Eva adjusts to life in New York, often going to the rooftops of the Empire Hotel to admire the view and in awe of Chuck's seemingly perfect life. To prepare for the Fashion's Night Out event, Chuck brings her to a boutique where she tries on a dress and sees Blair. Upon approaching her, Blair immediately insults Eva, pertaining to her lowly social status and that her attire and nails are unsuitable for Chuck's tastes. Chuck encourages her to be emotionally strong when it comes to approaching Blair. During the Fashion's Night Out event, Rufus and Eric confront Chuck over what he did to Jenny in her freshman year. The confrontation leads to Chuck verbally hurting Eva so that she doesn't discover the kind of person that he was before he left for Prague. Chuck soon tells her the truth of who he is and how ashamed he is of being the kind of man that nobody would respect. Eva chooses to accept Chuck for who he is and is introduced to Rufus and Lily, unfortunately drawing further envy from Blair. As Eva's stay in New York lengthens, her kind influence on Chuck greatly changes Chuck, where a number of tabloids and newspapers report on his donations to charity and even Eva is exposed to the spotlight. Gossip Girl even alerts the Upper East side of Chuck's love for Eva and shows an image of Chuck giving her a limited edition Baignoire Cartier watch as a gift. Blair notices this and sets out on another scheme. Blair stalks Eva as the week progresses and sees her return the Cartier watch for money. Blair calls Chuck to tell him of what happened to Eva's watch when in fact she returned it for cash so that Chuck's valet could pay his mortgage, showing an even more altruistic and giving side to Eva. Chuck is so impressed at Eva's giving manner that he gives her the opportunity to choose any charity that he plans on funding. Blair schemes against Eva by having Dan and Serena check her background on the internet while Eva tells her life story to Blair. Eva had lived in a goat farm outside Orleans at the Loire Valley where her family had been cheese makers. On her first year of nursing school, her grandfather had died and left them in debt. She quit nursing school, became a waitress, and worked in a hotel in the Prague neighborhood of Perlovka where she paid her debt. A disappointed Blair returns to her penthouse and finds out from Dan and Serena that Eva was a prostitute. Dan, unable to keep a secret, tells Nate who then tells Chuck the secret behind Eva's past. Chuck confronts Eva about her past but chooses to accept her the way she accepted him. A frustrated Blair takes matters into her own hands, probes through the envelope containing Chuck's belongings that he unwillingly left in Prague and takes his passport from the valet. Hoping to frame Eva as a gold digging whore who was aware of Chuck's wealthy background after he had been shot, she lies to him saying that she found his passport in the inside pocket of Eva's suitcase. Chuck dismisses Eva and tells her to leave. Lily reveals the truth when tells Chuck that she took the liberty of sending him the envelope that contained his belongings, including his passport. Chuck runs after Eva before she leaves and sees her packing her things. Eva notes that he is still connected to Blair and that the fact that he believed Blair over her confirms that he still is. Eva leaves for Paris and unaware that Chuck has reverted into his darker self and waging war on Blair. Reception References